How Soon Is Now?
by desecrated smile
Summary: What if Patrick ran away after he and Kat got caught? What if they never heard of each other for years? And what if they meet when their lives finally seem fine? Post-canon
1. I Started Something I Couldn

**I don't own any of the characters. I was curious to write a fanfic that dealt with what would happen if Patrick did leave, after reading some in which he stays, and their encounter in a few years. I hope you like it. R&R  
**  
The door opened quite unexpectedly and both Patrick and Kat understood horrified that it was Walter. He froze on his place the second he saw the unmade sheets and his naked daughter and her boyfriend.

"I'm not going out!" he screamed, when they did not move.

"Turn around" Kat said, although in no position to order.

_Crap crap crap!_ a tiny voice in her mind cried. What was she going to do now? The day that started as awful and slowly turned lovely thanks to Patrick was about the be ruined. _Patrick!_ What was he going to do about it? Was he going to say something?

_Or was he even going to stay?_, the voice of betrayal crawled. _No, no, of course he is_, she tried to stop it, while putting on her T-shirt quickly. When she turned around, Patrick was completely ready and his father was watching them with a look of accusation and in the same time betrayal.

"So," he started quietly, "I go out for two hours unexpectedly and you sneak up behind my back, bringing here this _manboy_,when you know this is forbidden and then you do _THIS_ with him?

"It wasn't like that! Dad, I am mature enough to make my own decisions and this is one of them, so you'll have to accept it. If you don't…"

"Kat, you are not exactly in the best position to bargain with me, so don't you dare. I know that maybe your intentions are serious, but can you be sure about manboy here? No, you can't, because that's life and you can't be sure of anything. So don't try to tell me that you know better than me on this one, because I'm your father and I'll always do the best for you."

Kat found herself feeling really guilty about going behind his back, but what's done is done and she couldn't do anything to change it. And after all, she didn't want to. She felt happy and like she was right where she should be in Patrick's arms and she was not willing to throw this feeling away that easily.

She looked at Patrick for support, but he was silent. And really, what could he say? This was her father, therefore her problem. But still, she wished he had said something, done something to help her out.

"Dad, give us five minutes and we'll come down" she asked. She saw the look on his face, which wasn't very promising. "Please! I assure you, we'll both be downstairs."

Her father sighed but closed the door after himself. Kat turned towards Patrick.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You. Here. Not saying a word in my defense. Look, I know he is my father, but you should've done something. We're in this together, Patrick." She wanted to punch herself in the face for even trying to say something. It was clearly not his job to protect her or to talk with her father. But it was too late and it seemed like he had some things to say too.

"Kat, stop it. You know me. I don't get involved in things like that. You see, this drama with your father... this is not my concern."

She gasped, without knowing what to say. Yes, she had gotten too far, but what about him? He actually didn't care. And it was no joke, it was no act, it was the simple truth. She had given him herself, body and soul, and he was tossing her away, saying that he doesn't need her. She wanted to lock herself in her room, sob and never go out, but she knew she had to be strong. She wouldn't let him see her cry, he didn't deserve it.

"Okay then, Patrick." She said calmly. "Then go out. Just get the hell out of here."

"No, be reasonable, you know I didn't mean that."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. My father, my problem, my life. Well, you see… I have no interest in you being in my life anymore, since you don't seem to care."

He was just sitting there, not moving. She thought he would do something at least now, just comfort her and kiss her and tell her she is not right, that they are really together for real. But he didn't do that and she was as pissed off as heartbroken.

"You're right. I don't.. Have a nice life, Kat, you deserve it."

With these words he grabbed his motorcycle helmet and left through the window, as he had done so many times before. She sat on her bed, not realizing fully what just happened. Everything had been so perfect, so real, so amazing and now it was gone. He was gone and so was everything that happened between them. Her father was right – her intentions were serious, but his were not.

She stood up, getting prepared to face her father downstairs. She picked herself of the floor and knew she had to leave everything behind and start over, because after all, she was Kat Stratford. She wouldn't let anyone break her, she wouldn't let anyone know that she suffered. She was stronger than that and she was no one's princess or cactus.

**Seven years later**

He was finally back to California. He couldn't believe he actually was there, he backed off and tried to run away so many times, that he didn't thing he would arrive. He didn't leave many things behind, when he left so many years ago. No, he only left one thing, the one thing he really cared for. From the distance of years, he knew it was a mistake, walking out of the window that day, but he couldn't do anything then. He was scared, scared of the responsibility, scared of the feelings he knew was there, scared of her power over him.

Still, he had not come for her. He didn't want to see her and remind her and himself of the unfinished story between them, because it was necessary pain. So he would try to avoid her as much as he could.

But could he at all?


	2. You Could Be Happy

**Please R&R, 'cause I want to know if you like it ^^  
**  
Patrick walked around the school, around the shops on the main street, around the restaurants where he once brought friends and girls. He remembered that exact place where he and Kat had to run away without paying, because he had no money. He smirked – he had not been quite the gentleman but she still liked him them.

Oh, crap. What would he do if he sees her? But no, he wouldn't, he was be careful. Would she recognize him? They maybe have changed too – Kat was 26 and Bianca was 24 and he was sure they were not the teenage girls he remembered, but grown women.

He wasn't the same boy either. He had learned to take responsibility for his actions, and he could bear the consequences – and especially his one decision to leave Kat and never see her again. He found himself standing in front of a bar that he wanted to visit since he was fifteen (but of course never went in, since it was forbidden). He smirked and thought he should grab his chance and entered.

It was too crowded, there was too much noise and drunk people. Patrick ordered a whiskey and looked around. There were no familiar faces but one – he saw the glimpse of blonde hair and a laughter he know well. Before he could even think of hiding or running away, her eyes caught him and it was already too late.

Bianca Stratford was walking towards him, tall and gorgeous in her blue sweater and black skirt. This bar definitely wasn't the place for the girly Bianca to hang out, but years have gone by, things have changed and the people he knew before probably were changed too.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Bianca laughed. "Patrick Verona is back? For good?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't say so. You look great, Bianca, it's nice to see you."

And of course, that was a lie. Damn, he ran into her sister. There was no way now she wouldn't find out he was here – as far as he knew Bianca, she was going to call her sister the minute he left.

"Thanks. It's been ages, how've you been doing?"

_Terrible. Awful. I hate my life, it's nothing like I've imagined. And now that you saw me, it's even worse._

"Terrific," he smiled. "Everything is fine. I live in New York now."

"Oh, God, New York! I want to live there so bad. Why are you here?"

Why was he here really? It wasn't about his old friends – he didn't have any, and it wasn't for his parents – they didn't live in California anymore. So really, what was he doing here?

"Well, I'm on a vacation and I didn't really know where to go, so I just came back for a while. Not for a long time though."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "Patrick, are you going to call her?"

He thought about it for a moment. He wanted to, but in the same time he didn't want to. Maybe time had changed here, maybe her life was too different now. He didn't have the right to show up like that, but he needed to hear her voice.

"No, I'm not. As I said, just passing by. She doesn't need me now and I'm just going to mess up her mind if I see her."

She looked a little bit upset and a little bit mad. "You had to think about that before coming. She'll know you're here – if not from me, from some random person who'll see you on the street and tell her. And you are right. You shouldn't mess up her life. She is happy now, or at least she looks happy. You broke her heart, Patrick. What do you think? You'll knock on her door and she will fall into your open arms? Life doesn't work that way and she has a life of her own. Without you in it – and you chose that. So it's too late to apologize or to want her back. You had your shot and you missed and that's that."

He didn't expect that. From Kat or her father – yes, but not for sweet little Bianca. And the worst part was that she was right. He shouldn't interfere with Kat's life, because she didn't deserve that. But he didn't know if he could stay away.

"I know, Bianca" he sighed. "I screwed up and I don't think she'll ever forgive me. But I need to see her and know she's okay."

"Well, she is!" Bianca snapped. "So stay away from her."

She grabbed her purse and left the bar without paying. He smiled – some things were still the same, like Bianca assuming that every guy would want to pay for her drink. He left shortly after her, not knowing where to go or what to do.

Patrick walked the empty streets, remembering again everything and replaying Bianca's words. She told him Kat was happy. He wish he could feel the same way, but here he was, in his old city, trying to not think about the girl he dated seven years ago. And yet she had forgotten him.

Of course there were other girls. He wasn't a saint, nor he felt committed to her all these years. Some of the girls were serious, some of the girls were just one night stands. It wasn't like he was stopping himself for feeling love or having fun the past few years, it's just that… there was something. Something missing. It wasn't Kat, but the feeling that there was something unfinished. And maybe it was time he finished it.

Without noticing, he had reached the Stratford house. He didn't know if the family still lived here and even if they did, he was almost sure Kat had moved out. It was her dream even before and her dad wouldn't let here so now, when she was older, Walter couldn't have stopped her.

He tried to resist the urge to jump over the fence and to look through her old window, but he couldn't. Her room was almost the same – the bed, the books all over the place, even her scent. It was impossible that she still lived here, right? But the lamp turned on and he saw the familiar silhouette – the thin girl with curly brown hair which was now in a messy bun. She was still sleepy, but she had seen him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	3. Love Hate Love

**Thanks for the reviews. My intention was to post one chapter each day, but unfortunately, mid-term exams are coming, so I have to study all the time. But here's chapter three.**

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

****Oh, crap. What was he going to do now; he wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Uhm.. I'm back in town."

She was pissed off, he could see it. She was standing there in her pajamas, still sleepy but shaking with anger.

"I can see that," she hissed. "But what are you doing looking through my window in the middle of the night like some creepy stalker?"

"I didn't mean to do that. I was at the bar and I was walking towards the hotel, but somehow I ended in front of your house. But I'm here, so… may I come in?"

****Kat thought about it for a minute. She didn't want him in her room, but hell, she didn't even want him peeking through her window like he used to do before he left. Even the situation brought up all those memories, memories of things she wanted to forget and she **did** forget them. Right until he showed up.

"Okay, fine. It's not like I'm going to leave you in my back yard, although I really want to."

He climbed in and the next minute he was standing in the familiar room. Really, everything was pretty much the same, even her sent.

"Like I said, Kat, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to come and bother you."

"Oh, like you didn't mean to run away? But you did, and you are here now. So what do you want?"

"Nothing, just remembering the past. But I really hope your father doesn't come in right now."

He shouldn't have said that and he understood that the minute those stupid words slipped from his mouth. Her eyes narrowed and she was even more pissed than before.

"Yes, 'cause that will be quite similar with the last time we were in this room. Remember? That time you just left and I didn't see you again. You know, you can just do that again. And this time I won't care. And don't bother coming back."

Patrick was just looking at her, without knowing what to say. And still, what could he? It was not like him to be ashamed or to start apologizing. It wasn't in her style to listen to him and forgive him too. They were not the kind of people who solved their problems easily, who could just say "sorry" and make everything okay. Things like that didn't happen to people like them. They were too proud and too hurt to admit they made a mistake or that they want to forgive one.

"I'm not going to apologize, Kat."

"I know."

She didn't sound angry now. She was just bitter and feeling exhausted. She sat on the bed and watched him stand in the middle of her room. He looked so… good in this room. Like he was exactly where he belonged. But he didn't belong in her room, in her life or with her and she knew that.

"Just go, Patrick. There's nothing for you here."

"I talked to Bianca earlier. At the bar. She said you were happy."

"I am," _I am not!,_ she thought. "I really am. So please go. The past is past, just leave it alone. Things won't change."

But he looked like he had no intention to go. He sat on one of the chairs, making himself comfortable. He once again looked like the cocky Patrick she knew from before, leaving the all humble and nice act.

Patrick felt like for five minutes with her, he started feeling like the same boy from six years ago. He knew her and she knew him with all their flaws. They knew that they both were insecure under all the confidence they showed when they were in front others. They were comfortable around each other. He almost felt home, more than he'd ever felt after going away.

"So, you're still living with your dad?"

"No, and neither is Bianca. We're leaving on our own now, in a really small apartment. It's better than with him though. Well, he still calls five times again, but now he doesn't come to check on us twice a day like he used to when we first moved out. I'm just here for the weekend, to check on _him_." She laughed bitterly, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it's not like it's relevant. And I thought I told you to go. Why are you still here?"

He suddenly stood up and sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand and turned her head towards his. He saw nothing in her eyes. He thought for a second and then he crushed his lips against hers.

He sensed hidden desire and anger. She didn't respond, but he didn't expect her to. He knew he had no right to mess her and her life, he knew she was happy without him, he knew he shouldn't even be standing in her room. And there he was, kissing her like he had never left. Like he had a right to.

And it felt right. It felt so right. Her lips finally responded, unwillingly at first, but then fiercely. _This was what home felt like._

In this perfect moment, she pushed him. She was mad, her eyes were burning with anger.

"How dare you? I'm not yours anymore!"

"Kat…"

"Get out, Patrick. I don't want to fucking see you again anymore. Ever."

"Kat, what happened?"

"You happened."

But he felt there was something else. He knew her well enough and she was hiding something.

"And what else? What is it?"

"I'm engaged, Patrick."


End file.
